When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace After
by ToshiyukiNoda
Summary: 3 weeks have passed since the incident with the Literature Club and the Student Council President, and the 6 students had returned to their daily lives. However, a new threat is about to present themselves to the supernatural students of Senko High School, and a new face is introduced into their lives, but is he friend or foe? What does fate have in store for them?


Even though Hatoko and Tomoyo are both rivals for the love of Jurai now, there is no difference to how they act around each other. One morning, before class, most students were talking about the supposed new student that would be joining their class. They were asking each other whether they thought that the new student was a boy or girl (And other similar questions). The two girls, however, were talking about what plans they had over the weekend. As the teacher announced that class was about to start, everyone took their seats. The teacher then stated, as everyone already knew, that a new student would be joining the class. As she mentioned this, she called out to the boy in the hallway. He slowly slid open the door and walked to the front of the class, his head looking at the floor the whole time. He had light brown, neat hair and he wore his uniform really smartly. The teacher asked him to lift his head up so he could talk efficiently to the class, which he then proceeded to do. The boy had a normal boy's face, but there was one very noticeable feature on his face. His eyes were green, but not a normal green. The green in his eyes was a much deeper green than other green-eyed people had. There was some mumbling around the classroom about his eyes, some people saying that he was wearing coloured contacts which would explain the intense green in his eyes. The boy put his head down again, hoping not to be judged any further. The teacher went on to explain that the boy was really shy and transferred to Senko High School because he was bullied in his last school because of his eyes. After hearing this, the whole class went quiet. The only ones who didn't comment on the boy's eyes were Hatoko and Tomoyo, who just exchanged glances across the classroom.

When the commotion in the classroom had died down, the teacher asked the boy to write his name and introduce himself to the class. The boy picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the chalkboard. He then turned to the rest of the class and spoke for the first time:

"My name is Toshiyuki Noda. I hope we can all get along". The boy's introduction was simple enough, but there seemed to be some kind of further meaning to his words. Tomoyo and Hatoko picked up on this. The boy, after being given permission to be seated, sat at the very back of the room, next to the window. After this, the teacher began teaching the class.

Toshiyuki sat at the back of the class quietly, looking out of the window. It seemed that he was contemplating something to himself, so when the teacher called upon him, he didn't hear her. Toshiyuki noticed the teacher the second time and stood up from his seat, embarrassed about his ignorance towards the teacher. Luckily, the question he was asked was a question he knew the answer to, even without listening to the information given beforehand. He was allowed to sit back down, and he did so. Worried about being called upon again, Toshiyuki started to pay attention to the lesson. To Toshiyuki, the lesson seemed to go slower after that.

After class ended, Toshiyuki remained seated for a short while, still looking out of the window. The birds were chirping outside, which was very relaxing for him. Hatoko and Tomoyo approached him, trying to be friendly. Toshiyuki turned to see the two girls standing next to him, which made him uneasy. The two noticed his slight trembling. Tomoyo was the first one to speak:

"Geez, you don't have to be so nervous around us. It's not like we're going to hurt you or anything" she said. The tone of her voice showed signs of annoyance.

"Oh. S-sorry, I'm not used to having people talk to me like this…" Toshiyuki replied. Tomoyo was confused by his statement.

"Talking to you like this? You mean nicely?" she asked. Toshiyuki nodded slowly and went on to elaborate on his comment.

"In my old school, as you already know, I was bullied because of my eyes. People didn't want to make friends with me because they thought I was weird, and many people avoided me. This is actually one of my first times conversing like this with someone" Toshiyuki finished. Not having said anything yet, Hatoko finally spoke up.

"Well, I think that your eyes are beautiful" she said, hoping to make him feel better. Toshiyuki started to clench his fists, but quickly relaxed them and stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me, but I don't feel too good. I'm going to see the nurse." Toshiyuki said, before walking away. As he stood in the doorway, he turned back to the two girls. "Thank you, both of you. I'll see you around." He then walked out of the classroom. Toshiyuki's sudden exit left Hatoko and Tomoyo confused. He had certainly made himself out to be a mysterious character.


End file.
